


Nunca é tarde para recomeçar....

by TrueLoveMeans



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baker Jensen, Bottom Jensen, Disability, Disabled Character, Hurt Jensen Ackles, M/M, Multi, Physical Disability, Threesome - M/M/M, ex-athlete Jared, mechanic Jared, wheelchair
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueLoveMeans/pseuds/TrueLoveMeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Existem barreiras visíveis, mas a pior barreira é que você constrói dentro de si e não deixa ninguém se aproximar. Jensen achou que a vida não reservava mais nada para ele no campo amoroso. Jared chegou para mostrar que ele estava errado, muito errado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NOTA 1: Não conheço nenhuma pessoa que está presente na história. Nenhuma delas ou nada sobre elas me pertence. Não ganho dinheiro escrevendo isso. É só umas histórias malucas que brotam na minha mente e eu tenho que escrever. Insônia dá nisso.
> 
> NOTA 2: Fic com temática homossexual. Sim, tem pessoas do mesmo sexo sendo amantes, apaixonadas e tendo relações sexuais. Se não gosta, tudo bem, eu respeito, mas não precisa ficar por aqui, né?.. Erros gramaticais ou qualquer outro erro são totalmente meus. Tema da deficiência física. Sim, um dos J tem uma deficiência física. Não curte? Paciência, mas obrigada de qualquer forma por ter vindo até aqui.
> 
> NOTA DA AUTORA: Este capítulo é dedicado a informações sobre a história da fic e apresentação de personagens.

Situando vocês na história. Essa história será baseada num romance gay que eu li há alguns meses. Ele faz parte de uma série de romances sobre relações homossexuais e eu gostei em particular dessa história narrada na série e na hora imaginei Jensen e Jared no papel dos protagonistas. Portando eu me baseei totalmente na história para escrever isso... Eu incrementei com situações novas, mas o plot é basicamente o mesmo. Espero que gostem. Vou situar vocês onde acontece a história, assim como os personagens que irão aparecer nela. A cidade existe de verdade nos EUA, mas não é uma comunidade gay como eu apresentei na história (assim como na história original do livro é outra cidade).

“Bem vindo a Torrignton, no estado de Wyoming, uma comunidade privada e alternativa onde sua orientação sexual não é problema, e o que conta são suas ações e o modo como você trata o próximo.

A cidade foi fundada por um milionário, Charles Bettencourt, em honra a seu único filho e herdeiro, Joshua. Joshua foi vítima de um crime homofóbico e foi assassinado no dia 13 de abril de 1972 em San Francisco, Califórnia, depois de sair de uma boate gay beijando seu namorado. Joshua foi espancado até a morte e seu namorado se suicidou quatro meses depois. Depois do assassinato de seu filho, Charles começou a fazer planos para usar sua fortuna e terras espalhadas pelos EUA para construir um lugar seguro para gays e suas famílias. Um lugar onde eles poderiam viver em paz, sem medo e sem se sentirem ameaçados por qualquer tipo de comportamento. Charles dedicou o resto de sua vida fazendo esse sonho se tornar realidade.

Nos dias de hoje, Torrington é uma pequena cidade onde as pessoas vivem livremente, sejam elas gays ou não. A única coisa proibida na cidade é ter qualquer tipo de preconceito, seja de que jeito for.

 

Perfil dos personagens da fanfic.

 

**JARED PADALECKI** – Ex-atleta do futebol americano, aqui na fic é mais velho que Jensen e tem trinta anos. Filho do meio de Sharon e Jared Padalecki, irmão de Jeffrey e Megan. Era um astro do futebol americano, mas no auge da carreira abandonou tudo e foi viver em Torrington, Wyoming, onde comprou uma oficina mecânica e um posto de gasolina. É tranquilo, bem humorado e não se sente bem quando as pessoas dizem que ele é o habitante famoso da cidade. Jared é um homem simples, com hábitos simples e que apesar de amar o futebol, não sentia que era sua vocação. Ele se sente muito mais feliz em Torrington, consertando carros, enchendo tanques de gasolina e sendo útil para os habitantes da pequena cidade.  Desde que viu Jensen pela primeira vez, se encantou por aquele homem jovem de lindos olhos verdes e sorriso por vezes tímido, mas sincero. A deficiência física de Jensen nunca importou para Jared.  É amigo de infância de Halden Kuckleman e foi Halden quem convenceu Jared a se mudar para Torrington e ter a vida que ele sempre quis ter, mas que debaixo dos holofotes da mídia do esporte ele não conseguiria.

**JENSEN ACKLES** – Padeiro da cidade tem vinte e seis anos, filho mais velho de Donna e Alan Roger Ackles, tem um irmão cinco anos mais novo, Kevin. Vem de uma família milionária, nunca teve que se preocupar com nada até que com vinte e três anos sofreu um acidente de carro que o deixou paraplégico. Esse acidente fez Jensen reavaliar toda sua trajetória e foi quando resolveu se mudar para Torrington, onde já morava seu amigo Christian Kane, e abrir sua padaria. É um sujeito que preza como ninguém sua independência, seu trabalho, ama cozinhar e fazer quitandas. Depois de muita luta, ele aceita sua deficiência sem grandes problemas, e fica furioso quando as pessoas acham que ele não é capaz de fazer algo. Jensen acha que qualquer tipo de relacionamento amoroso ou sexual está fora de cogitação para ele, uma vez que ele está confinado numa cadeira de rodas e quando Jared começa a flertar com ele, uma antiga chama que Jensen julgava apagada começa a se acender de novo.

 

**HALDEN KUCLEMAN** – Amigo de infância de Jared, que se mudou para Torrington assim que conseguiu juntar dinheiro suficiente e fugir de sua conturbada e traumática infância. Casado com Casey Sharp, o reverendo da pequena cidade. E até conhecer Casey dizia abertamente que era um ateu convicto. Halden é o dono da única empresa de construção e reforma da cidade e considera Jared como o irmão que ele nunca teve.

 

**CASEY SHARP** – Marido de Halden e o líder religioso da pequena cidade de Torrington. Tem um coração de ouro é daquelas pessoas que magoa a si mesmo para não ver dor nos olhos dos outros. Ele ama o que faz, ama servir a Deus e está sempre pronto a ajudar os moradores da cidade, sejam eles frequentadores de sua igreja ou não. Foi designado para cidade depois que o reverendo anterior cometeu atos abomináveis e por isso no início sofreu com a desconfiança e a hostilidade dos moradores. Casey não é um reverendo comum, ele gosta de rock’n roll, ele anda de motocicleta, ele pratica esporte, e gosta muito de sexo. Ama com todo seu ser Halden e a única vez na sua vida que ele pensou em largar sua vocação religiosa foi pelo seu marido e sua falta de fé. Mas hoje tudo é diferente. Casey é querido por todos os moradores e leva uma feliz ao lado de Halden.

 

**CHRISTIAN KANE** – Xerife de Torrington e amigo pessoal de Jensen. É mais velho que Jensen, tem trinta e quatro anos, mas cresceu junto com ele, uma vez que a mãe de Chris era governanta na Mansão Ackles. Chris é um xerife cheio de atitude, tem o corpo cheio de tatuagens, e ama seus dois parceiros Steve Carlson e Nathan Gills. Todos se intimidam pela sua postura, mas se existe alguém capaz de derreter o coração do carrancudo xerife é Jensen e Nathan. Chris é extremamente respeitado por todos na cidade, é um homem de poucas palavras, mas de atitudes e gestos firmes e certeiros. Mudou-se para Torrington justamente para poder viver tranquilamente e amar seus dois homens, uma vez que na cidade anterior onde Chris trabalhava, eles sofriam constante preconceito por ser um trio e não um ‘casal’. Chris, Steve e Nathan tem um ótimo relacionamento e são muito felizes vivendo juntos. Chris e Steve viviam juntos há dez anos quando conheceram Nathan numa festa de amigos e desde então são inseparáveis. Se não fosse policial seria músico, porque quando não está num uniforme de xerife, está em algum local tocando seu violão e cantando.

 

**STEVE CARLSON** – Parceiro de Christian desde que eles tinham vinte anos e se conheceram na academia de polícia. Depois de dez anos vivendo e tendo um relacionamento exclusivo com Chris, se descobriu amando profundamente outro homem do mesmo modo que sempre amou Chris.  Steve fez uma carreira como segurança especial, principalmente de pessoas que viajam pelo mundo para lugares perigosos. Ele e Chris nunca foram infiéis, muito menos sentiam necessidade de mais alguém no relacionamento deles, mas desde que ele viu Nathan pela primeira vez, Steve sentiu uma ligação imediata com o homem mais jovem, e quando ele viu a forma que Chris olhava o jovem naquela festa, ele soube que os três estavam destinados a ficarem juntos. Hoje Steve faz apenas trabalhos esporádicos, porque Nathan não gosta que ele fique exposto a perigos pelo mundo, e junto com Nathan toca a academia da cidade.  É um sujeito tranquilo, de voz tranquila, e que adora música assim como seu parceiro Chris. Tem trinta e quatro anos.

**NATHAN GILLS** – O mais jovem do trio Chris-Steve-Nate. Vem de uma família rica, gosta de coisas caras (a prova é a Mercedes e o Jaguar que ele tem, e que apenas Jared pode tocar para fazer manutenção), ama a vida, é jovial, alegre, espirituoso e está sempre pronto a ajudar a todos, mesmo quem não pede sua ajuda, o que pode leva-lo quase a ser intrometido. Tem vinte e sete anos, e está junto de Chris e Steve há três anos. Trabalhava como investigador particular, mas desde que se mudou para Torrington, toca a academia da cidade com Steve. Pode ser chamado de ‘metrossexual’, porque afinal, Nate é daqueles que quase tem um orgasmo quando a nova coleção da Armani é lançada no mercado. Sem contar que sua filosofia é “Não é porque minha cidade não tem uma loja de sapatos italianos que não posso usá-los. Hoje existe a internet”.  Apesar de toda essa aparente superficialidade, Nathan é uma das pessoas mais generosas que existe sempre pronto a doar o que tem e o que não tem em prol de alguém e é extremamente observador e perceptivo.

 

**ERICO FRANCO**   - Dono do Canoe’s, o único restaurante da cidade e tem um carinho imenso por Jensen. Erico é um conquistador nato, vive flertando com Jensen e com qualquer outro cliente do restaurante e isso provoca ciúmes em Jared a ponto dele questionar a integridade do caráter de Erico.


	2. Chapter 2

** CAPÍTULO 1 **

De sua cadeira Jensen observou quando Jared entrou na ala nova do salão paroquial onde estava sendo realizada a festa comemorando a inauguração e a confraternização de Natal. Ele sentiu seu coração acelerar enquanto estudou o ex-atleta alto, forte e sorridente. Nenhum homem antes tinha deixado Jensen tão ligado quanto Jared com um simples olhar e sorriso.

Jensen tinha finalmente vindo a termos com sua deficiência. Foi um processo longo e doloroso, uma batalha que durou meses, mas hoje ele tem consciência do que é, do que tem e do que não tem mais. Do que deseja, do que sonha para si e sua vida. Jensen sabia que muitos aspectos de sua vida anterior não eram mais possíveis de alcançar e ele estava perfeitamente bem com isso. Até o momento que Jared entrou na sua padaria pela primeira vez. E isso foi em maio.

Após Jensen ver o homem alto, de olhos com cor indefinida (porque parecia que a todo o momento aqueles olhos de gato mudavam de cor), cabelos à altura dos ombros (tão brilhantes e sedosos que o primeiro instinto era pedir para tocar neles), sorriso aberto cheio de covinhas, vestido de forma casual com jeans, camiseta e chinelos, ele soube imediatamente que suas perspectivas podem ter mudado pela primeira vez em mais de dois anos e meio. De repente ele queria algo mais do que poder andar de novo. Ele queria ser tocado e beijado. Inferno, a quem ele estava enganando? Ele queria na verdade ser fodido. Como há tempos ele não era.

Antes do seu acidente de carro, ele tinha sido mais que um ‘pegador’ na sua cidade natal, em San Diego na California. Jensen estava sempre cercado de homens lindos, sexys e dispostos a dar ele o que ele pedisse. Assim como ele dava o que qualquer um quisesse. Ele não era de modo algum, tímido ou recatado, no que dizia respeito a sexo. Sexo era um experimento vital, que a todo o momento poderia ser colocado em prática. Bastava ter alguém disposto. Jensen nunca recusou nada e nunca foi recusado. Agora, o loiro suspirou, ele mal sustentava uma ereção por mais do que alguns minutos de vez em quando. Para não mencionar o “oh-não-tão-sexy” cateter externo que ele tinha que usar na cama toda noite.

Jensen não podia acreditar no que estava vendo quando Jared começou a andar seguramente em direção a ele. Jared tinha vindo bastante na padaria ultimamente. Ele começou com uns flertes e cantadas simples em cima de Jensen, e eles se divertiram com isso, mas Jensen sabia que isso era o máximo de relacionamento que poderia haver entre eles.

\- Feliz Natal antecipado, se é que se pode dizer isso – Jared o cumprimentou com aquele sorriso e a voz profunda que fazia o peito de Jensen vibrar.

\- Feliz Natal – Jensen respondeu sorrindo de volta.

Jared apontou a cadeira dobrável perto de Jensen.

\- Se importa se eu me sentar?

\- Não, claro que não – Jensen sentiu suas mãos começarem a suar nos aros de metal da sua cadeira de rodas, onde ele segurava.

O loiro observou com certa admiração enquanto o homem de tamanho considerável se sentava na cadeira, que embora de tamanho grande ainda parecia pequena para acomodar uma pessoa do tamanho de Jared.

\- Você está bonito – Jared comentou olhando no rosto de Jensen e sorrindo.

Jensen olhou para suas roupas, uma calça de sarja cáqui, uma camisa azul marinho e sapatos sociais.

\- Que nada! Você é que só está acostumado a me ver de avental.

\- Bem, você fica bonito de avental também, mas eu estava me referindo mais a seu sorriso. Você parece mais feliz essa tarde – Jared sorriu de novo mostrando parcialmente as covinhas.

Jensen corou. Como ele podia contar a Jared que o sorriso era apenas por causa dele? Dando um meio sorriso, Jensen respondeu:

\- Obrigado.

Jared se inclinou em direção a Jensen, esticou o braço e deslizou sua mão grande pelas coxas de Jensen.

\- Mesmo que essas calças sejam bonitas, eu prefiro você de jeans.

Jensen não estava convencido se ficava tocado ou espantado.  Ninguém nunca sequer colocou as mãos em seus membros inúteis. Por que Jared estava fazendo isso? Sua surpresa e questionamento devem ter mostrado no seu rosto.

\- Desculpe, você não gosta de ser tocado? – Jared perguntou retirando a mão.

\- Não, não é isso – Jensen murmurou – É que não sei se alguém fez isso desde que eu saí do centro de reabilitação. Maioria das pessoas tentam ignorar ou fingem que a metade inferior do meu corpo não existe. Eles não olham para baixo, eles se esforçam para focar apenas no meu rosto – Jensen deu de ombros. Era difícil explicar a sensação para alguém que não estava na sua posição. O loiro viu Jared esticar a mão e colocá-la suavemente em sua coxa de novo.

\- Isso é uma vergonha. Todo mundo necessita de um toque, de um carinho de vez em quando. Na verdade eu acredito que todo mundo deve ser tocado a cada momento. – Jared deu um leve aperto na coxa de Jensen  - Você se importa se eu perguntar algo a você?

\- Não, desde que você não se importe se eu preferir não responder.

\- Você pode sentir minha mão tocando você? – Jared perguntou e apertou de leve novamente a coxa de Jensen.

\- Sim – Jensen acenou e completou – Mas é uma sensação bem pequena. Eu sinto que há algo, uma leve pressão, é como se você estivesse me tocando com vários cobertores grossos por cima de minha pele, ou algo assim. Isso fez sentido? – Jensen perguntou enrugando o nariz.

\- Sim – Jared sorriu – Então se eu colocar mais pressão, mais eu estimulo você a sentir algo? – e então ele apertou mais forte a coxa e falou olhando no rosto de Jensen – E agora? – Jensen acenou sorrindo e Jared disse – Eu não quero te machucar, mas eu quero que você entenda que eu não tenho medo ou vergonha de tocar você.

Jensen sentiu seu rosto ficar quente, seu sangue correu mais rápido pelas veias, ele soltou o aro da cadeira e colocou as mãos no colo. Ele se segurou para não pegar a mão de Jared e colocar sobre seu pênis e implorar pra que ele apertasse lá também. Jensen podia jurar que seu pênis deu um leve puxão. Jared nunca entenderia o poder que essa frase teve sobre o loiro.

\- Eu senti mais dessa vez que você apertou mais forte – Jensen praticamente sussurrou, afastou o olhar de suas pernas e encarou Jared que estava olhando atentamente para seu colo. _“Merda, será que ele viu o puxão do meu pinto?”_ Jensen pensou.

\- E então? Você tem planos para o Natal já? – Jared finalmente perguntou, mudando de assunto.

Jensen engoliu seco. Jared estava perguntando apenas por perguntar, por curiosidade ou o flerte deles estava tomando outro passo? Ele não sabe qual cenário o assustava mais. Por um lado, ele sentia falta da pressão do peito de um homem contra ele novamente, mas pelo outro lado ele não era o mesmo homem que foi uma vez.

\- Jensen?

\- Sim, desculpe. Eu devo passar as festas com minha família – Jensen disse rapidamente.

\- Mas hoje é véspera de Natal! Quando você planeja pegar um voo? – Jared perguntou com uma risadinha.

A família de Jensen vinha o importunando nos últimos dez meses para que ele fosse reavaliado. Os médicos que cuidaram dele logo após o acidente acham que depois de dois anos de lesão, ele deve ser reavaliado e ver quais são as reais chances dele um dia voltar a andar, ou mesmo ganhar mais movimentos voluntários. Eles acham que ele pode ter uma pequena chance de voltar a andar, já que ele teve uma significativa melhora nesses vinte oito meses de lesão. Até agora ele tinha colocado essa ideia de lado porque ele não queria ter expectativas e mais uma vez nada acontecer, mas depois que ele conheceu Jared ele voltou a pensar na mínima possibilidade de ter uma vida normal de novo.

\- Eu vou dirigir até Cheyenne pela manhã e pegar um voo de lá. É mais barato do que voar antes do Natal, afinal no dia de Natal a maioria das pessoas já estão nos seus destinos – Jensen disse dando de ombros.

Jared sorriu de novo e acenou com a cabeça.

\- Onde é casa pra você Jensen? – o moreno perguntou subitamente sério.

\- Aqui em Torrington, mas meus pais vivem em San Diego – Jensen respondeu rápido – E você? Grandes planos pro Natal?

\- Não. Eu fui pra casa no feriado de Ação de Graças. Meus pais e meus irmãos já tiveram o suficiente de mim. Provavelmente eu passarei o dia assistindo TV e comendo porcaria. – Jared respondeu sorrindo de novo. Jensen podia ficar viciado naquele sorriso se ele não tomasse cuidado.

\- Hey Jay, você pode vir aqui um minuto? – Halden gritou do outro lado do salão.

Jared olhou em direção à seu amigo, olhou de volta para Jensen.

\- Desculpe, eu não vou demorar. Você vai ficar mais um tempo aqui? – Jared perguntou com um leve toque de ansiedade na voz.

\- Sim, vou. O Reverendo Sharp pode precisar de mais alguma coisa – Jensen respondeu e sentiu suas pernas serem apertadas mais uma vez enquanto Jared se levantava. Ele observou o moreno alto atravessar o sala, admirando aquelas pernas longas e o traseiro firme. Jared ainda tinha um corpo extremamente bonito e musculoso apesar de estar longe das várias horas de treinamento por mais de um ano.  O som de um alarme no seu relógio despertou Jensen do seu devaneio. Hora de visitar o banheiro. Ele destravou sua cadeira e se dirigiu para o banheiro cumprimentando as pessoas com um aceno de cabeça enquanto ele passava.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

\- O que você quer? – Jared perguntou a Hal. Ele não queria soar como se ele estivesse rosnando, mas é o que saiu, afinal Hal sabia que Jared estava falando com Jensen.

Hal ergueu as mãos num sinal de rendição.

\- Desculpa, parceiro. Não quis privar você de sua conversa particular e romântica, e te afastar de Jensen, mas o carro da Pamela não quer pegar e ela precisa ir pra casa. As crianças estão apagadas no banco traseiro – Hal falou e viu Jared abrandar a expressão. Ele sabia que Pamela e as crianças derretiam o coração do homem alto e forte.

Jared se virou em direção onde Jensen estava. Ele observou a pessoa de seu interesse se dirigir ao banheiro.

\- Ok, mas fique de olho nele. Eu não quero que ele vá embora até que eu volte, entendeu?

Hal deu uma risada.

\- Eu vou ficar Romeu. Você quer eu monte guarda do lado de fora do banheiro também?

\- Engraçadinho – Jared resmungou enquanto ele foi até o armário pegar seu casaco e ajudar Pam a ter sua lata velha funcionando de novo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Foi quarenta minutos mais tarde quando Jared entrou de novo no hall do salão. Ele viu Jensen no meio do salão, falando com algumas pessoas e a julgar pela expressão corporal dele e pelos apertos de mãos e abraços, ele estava prestes a ir embora.

\- Oh, não! Você não vai – Jared resmungou pra si mesmo enquanto se dirigiu rapidamente em direção ao homem loiro. Ele parou bem em frente a Jensen, bloqueando o caminho, impedindo que ele movimentasse sua cadeira e fez um gesto em direção ao teto.

Jensen primeiramente ficou confuso, e então olhou em direção a onde Jared apontava e abriu um meio sorriso, sacudindo a cabeça.

\- Visco. No Natal. Você sabe a tradição a respeito do visco na Natal, não sabe? – Jared perguntou se abaixando. Com um leve aceno de cabeça Jensen corou – Então você se importa se eu beijar você?

A resposta de Jensen para essa pergunta foi se inclinar em direção a Jared. Olhando fixamente dentro dos olhos verdes de Jensen, o moreno sorriu e beijou possessivamente aqueles suaves lábios carnudos.

\- Uau! – Jensen sussurrou.

\- Eu acho que podemos fazer muito melhor do que isso – a mão de Jared se moveu para a nuca de Jensen e o moreno deu outro beijo no loiro. Dessa vez o beijo atiçou fogo entre eles, e Jared gemeu dentro da boca de Jensen quando ele sentiu a língua do homem dançar em torno da sua.

Foi Jensen quem finalmente parou o beijo.

\- Eu preciso ir – o loiro disse baixinho, olhando em direção a seu colo.

\- Venha pra minha casa comigo – Jared disse, quase suplicando.

Sacudindo a cabeça em negativa, Jensen se recusou a olhar nos olhos do moreno.

\- Eu não posso.

Colocando as duas mãos nas pernas imóveis de Jensen, Jared deu um leve beijo no nariz do loiro.

\- É por causa disso? – e com isso o moreno deu um leve aperto nas coxas de Jensen.

O loiro subitamente ergueu a cabeça, inclinando o queixo e abrindo amplamente os olhos, disse cortante:

\- Minhas pernas? Não! Claro que não! – Jensen apertou os lábios e disse entre dentes – Eu só... Eu tenho que ir! – e com isso movimentou sua cadeira para trás e rapidamente manobrou em torno de Jared, indo em direção à porta.

Jared coçou sua mandíbula, fez uma carranca e ficou observando Jensen se afastar dele.

\- Mas que porra é essa? – ele falou pra si mesmo.

**CONTINUA....**


	3. Chapter 3

** CAPÍTULO 2 **

\- Alô? – Jared respondeu o telefone irritado, sem nem olhar quem era.

\- Você viu que Jensen está de volta à cidade? – Hal perguntou.

\- O quê??? Quando ele chegou? – Jared limpou apressado a graxa de suas mãos. Ele entrou no seu escritório e deu uma olhada na rua principal em direção à padaria.

\- Em algum momento ontem. Eu fui até lá comprar alguns _donuts_ para Casey hoje pela manhã e ele estava lá, ao invés de Chuck.

\- Obrigado pela ligação – Jared sorriu no telefone – Eu acho que preciso de uns _donuts_ – Ele desligou e foi em direção ao banheiro que mantinha no escritório a fim de lavar suas mãos e rosto com sabonete. Enquanto ele esfregava suas unhas com uma escova, seus pensamentos retornaram para a véspera de Natal, na recepção da igreja. Tinha sido quase quatro semanas atrás, mas ele ainda conseguia sentir o gosto da boca de Jensen.

Virando sinal de sua loja para “Fechado”, Jared saiu em disparada em direção à rua. Ele teve bastante tempo para pensar desde que Jensen tinha se afastado dele naquela noite. Ele estava convencido que tinha sido medo, e não falta de interesse que levou Jensen a se afastar.

Desde então, Jared passou um bocado de tempo no computador, fazendo pesquisas na internet, tentando descobrir e aprender tudo que podia sobre paraplegia e alguns de seus efeitos. O moreno sacudiu a cabeça. Ele tinha até mesmo entrado em um grupo online, onde as pessoas conversavam sobre todos os aspectos de uma lesão da medula espinhal, o que ajudava muitos a entenderem o que acontecia, seja o próprio afetado ou as pessoas que o cercavam. Isso ajudou Jared a entender bastante o que Jensen enfrentava diariamente, bem como essas conversas online o ajudou a perceber no que estava se metendo.

Um sorriso se espalhou pelo seu rosto quando se aproximou da padaria. Jensen deveria repensar se ele achava que Jared “Jay” Padalecki iria desistir tão fácil dele. O sino em velho estilo tocou, anunciando sua chegada, assim que o moreno atravessou a porta.

\- Só um minuto. Estou indo. – Jensen falou do fundo da padaria.

Ao invés de esperar, como Jensen pediu, Jared foi em direção à voz do loiro, a fim de encontrar seu homem. Ele não estava preparado para o que viu. Jensen estava ao menos cinco quilos mais magro e tinha olheiras e palidez espalhada pelo rosto. Sem contar no visível cansaço que se mostrava naqueles lindos olhos verdes.

\- Jay! – a mão de Jensen foi direto ao seu peito – Você me assustou!

\- Desculpe... – Jared disse automaticamente ainda estudando atentamente a aparência de Jensen – Você perdeu peso.

\- Um pouco, eu acho. Ando sem apetite. – Jensen respirou fundo – Há algo que eu possa fazer por você? O que você deseja levar?

Os olhos de Jared escureceram. Ele fez uma carranca e disse tentando manter a voz controlada:

\- É isso então? Isso é tudo que você tem a me dizer depois de me deixar aqui esperando por mais de quatro semanas? – Jared disse colocando as mãos nos quadris e quase rosnando – Caralho Jensen!

Manobrando sua cadeira em torno dos equipamentos industriais, e indo em direção à lava-louça, Jensen deu as costas para Jared e começou a recolher os utensílios que estavam em cima do balcão.

\- O que você quer de mim? Eu te disse quando saí da festa que eu não podia me envolver com você Jared. Desculpe se isso fere seus sentimentos, mas isso é como as coisas são. E assim vai continuar.

Forçado a inspirar profundamente, várias vezes, para se acalmar, e não explodir, Jared tentou se lembrar de tudo que ele tinha aprendido com as pessoas no grupo online.

\- Então... Só me responde.. É o lance de namorar que você não está interessado, ou sou eu que não te interessa? – Jared observou enquanto Jensen parou de colocar objetos na lava-louça e respirou profundo, em completo silêncio.

\- Qual é o ponto de namorar Jared? Eu dei um duro danado e finalmente consegui esquecer esse aspecto de minha antiga vida.

“ _Oh, o rapazinho está numa festinha de auto piedade_ ”. Jared pensou bufando. Ele então rodeou o balcão de trabalho de Jensen, puxou um pouco a cadeira de rodas e se posicionou na frente de Jensen, com todo seu tamanho e de braços cruzados e disse firmemente olhando direto nos olhos verdes do loiro:

\- Então quer dizer que a ideia de sequer ser tocado, beijado, abraçado não tem nenhum apelo sobre você?

\- Jay... – Jensen disse tristemente com uma sacudida de cabeça.

\- Não! Não venha com esse tom de voz pra cima de mim! Você me ouça!– Jared falou mais firme e duro ainda, obrigando Jensen a olhar pra cima e encará-lo nos olhos – O fato de você namorar não precisa ter que acabar só porque você não pode andar. Há um monte de homens por aí nas mesmas condições que a suas; algumas até piores, que levam uma vida perfeitamente normal. Inferno! Alguns deles têm até filhos!

Jensen fez uma carranca e respondeu:

\- Eu não acho que ser pai de alguém fosse sequer um objetivo meu.

\- Não se faça de besta! – Jared falou rispidamente - Só uma questão Jensen! Apenas uma pergunta. – e Jared o fitou intensamente – Você está atraído por mim ou não?

\- Não seja estúpido Padalecki! Eu ainda tenho sangue nas veias, não tenho? – Jensen respondeu rápido sentindo seu rosto corar, se afastando do olhar de Jared – Atração não é o problema. O problema é minha incapacidade de fazer algo sobre isso.

\- Bobagem do caralho! – Jared disse entre dentes.

Quando Jensen começou a mover sua cadeira para se afastar, o moreno se abaixou e segurou os aros das rodas, impedindo Jensen de continuar.

\- Não vire as costas pra mim e nem corra quando estou falando com você!

\- Oh! Hahahaha! Bem engraçado Jared! – Jensen disse com um tom de desprezo na voz – Olha, vamos esquecer isso, tá? Deixe isso de lado. Nós podemos ser amigos, ok? Isso é tudo que eu posso dar a você.

Se abaixando para ficar no nível dos olhos de Jensen, Jared olhou direto dentro daquelas profundezas verdes.

\- Já são duas mentiras que você me disse até agora. – Jared disse calmamente – Agora eu quero que você me escute de novo e dessa vez, direito e sem nenhuma desculpa. Não há nada que diz que nós dois não podemos sair e nos divertir. Que não possamos aproveitar a companhia um do outro.

\- E então o que? O que acontece no final do encontro amoroso? Hein? Você me dá um beijo nos lábios e se arrasta com as bolas roxas pra casa e toma um banho frio? – Jensen rebate sem pestanejar num tom quase furioso – Você não entende, cara? Estou fazendo o melhor que posso para te poupar de uma vida nada bonita ou sexy. Prefiro ver você se afastar de mim agora do que mais tarde. Eu conheço minhas malditas limitações, tanto fisicamente quanto emocionalmente. E não vou começar a me importar com você, a me interessar amorosamente por você apenas pra te ver me olhar com nojo quando eu molhar a cama na nossa primeira vez. – Jensen finalizou de um jeito amargo.

\- Você não usa um cateter para dormir? – Jared perguntou sem nem pensar e viu Jensen virar a cabeça em direção a ele rapidamente, como se tivesse levado um tapa.

\- O que é isso agora? Você tem feito pesquisa sobre mim? Sobre minhas condições? Por quê? Por acaso eu sou seu novo projeto de descobertas e cuidados? – Jensen sacudiu a cabeça com raiva, fechou os olhos e os abriu em seguida com brilho furioso – Saia imediatamente da minha loja! Agora Jared! – e com isso ele se afastou com sua cadeira, numa velocidade alta pra um espaço tão pequeno e acabou batendo num dos misturadores de farinha industrial, fazendo com seu pé saísse do descansa pés da cadeira e batesse em outro aparelho.

Jared correu para ajudá-lo e foi recebido com um soco no queixo. “ _Droga! Jensen pode ser menor que eu e estar sentado, mas ele tem um baita gancho de direita_ ”, o moreno pensou esfregando o queixo dolorido enquanto fitava o brilho de raiva naqueles olhos verdes. Jared sacudiu a cabeça e disse esfregando a mandíbula:

\- Mantenha fazendo isso e vou começar a pensar que você não gosta muito de mim Jensen.

\- Cai fora, Padalecki! – Jensen rosnou. – Ou eu chamo a polícia e o denuncio por invasão de privacidade.

Decidindo que ele não ganharia essa batalha com Jensen enquanto ele estivesse nesse humor dos infernos, Jared acenou concordando.

\- Eu vou sair dessa vez, mas você pode se assegurar que não desisti. Você pode gritar comigo o quanto quiser por eu ter feito pesquisas sobre a sua condição na internet, mas talvez, você deveria dar a um cara uma chance. Deveria me dar uma chance. Eu sei muito bem no que estou me metendo, o que esperar de uma pessoa com paraplegia e eu ainda quero muito você. Se você decide que isso significa alguma coisa, me ligue. – e com isso Jared saiu da padaria sem olhar pra trás deixando um Jensen num misto de raiva e arrependimento.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Quatro dias depois, antes de o sol despontar, numa manhã extremamente fria, Jared seguia para a oficina a fim de abri-la mais cedo quando parou abruptamente seu carro em frente à padaria de Jensen, do outro lado da rua. O SUV marrom de uso pessoal do xerife Kane estava estacionado em frente à entrada principal e outro carro do departamento de polícia também estava lá.

Sentindo seu coração disparar e abrindo abruptamente a porta, Jared atravessou correndo a rua e começou a dar socos na porta de vidro. A padaria obviamente estava fechada, então Christian e seus subordinados não estavam aqui para comprar rosquinhas ou pães.

Rick Buchanon, um dos policiais da delegacia apareceu na porta e sacudiu sua cabeça em negativa.

\- Desculpe Jay, a padaria está fechada hoje.

\- Deixe-me entrar ou se afaste enquanto derrubo essa porra de porta! – Jared gritou do outro lado do vidro.

O moreno ficou olhando enquanto Rick ergueu um dedo num pedido para ele esperar e se dirigiu até os fundos da loja. Rick estava de volta no momento que Jared se preparava para dar um chute na porta da padaria. O oficial destrancou a porta e a abriu lentamente.

\- Xerife Kane disse que você poderia entrar, mas você tem que esperar até que ele venha aqui, entendeu? – Rick disse erguendo as sobrancelhas num pedido para Jared se controlar.

\- Onde está Jensen? – Jared exigiu sem nem perceber o que Rick tentava dizer a ele.

\- Lá em cima com o Dr. Beaver – Rick apontou para o apartamento em cima da padaria onde Jensen vivia. O apartamento tinha um acesso pela cozinha da padaria, que ficava nos fundos e Jensen usava um elevador para ir de um andar a outro.

\- Christian!! – Jared gritou – Kane é melhor você vir aqui antes que eu comece a quebrar esse lugar e socar Rick!

O amplamente tatuado xerife Christian Kane, vestido em roupas casuais e com o longo cabelo castanho claro solto, entrou calmamente no saguão da padaria onde Jared estava, sacudindo sua cabeça e com a cara fechada, um brilho feroz nos olhos azuis.

\- Jay, você tem o senso que Deus deu a um gorila! O que você pensa que está fazendo entrando desse jeito numa cena de um crime e dando ordens? – Christian falou duramente em direção ao mecânico e ex-atleta.

Bufando em exasperação, Jared empurrou Rick e foi em direção a Chris.

\- O que aconteceu com Jensen? Por que o médico está lá em cima com ele? E por que diabos a polícia está aqui?

\- Nada. Nada aconteceu a ele. Ele estava apenas um pouco chateado, ficou alterado, e com isso alguns velhos sintomas apareceram, e achei melhor chamar o Dr. Beaver – Christian respondeu dando de ombros – Eu vou ligar e ver se está tudo bem você subir.

\- O que diabos aconteceu aqui afinal? – Jared perguntou olhando em volta da padaria e vendo alguns objetos espalhados no chão ao mesmo tempo em que Chris tirava seu telefone do bolso da calça.

\- Alguém tentou invadir a padaria de novo – Chris colocou seu telefone no ouvido e falou com o médico por alguns minutos. – Tudo bem, eu vou manda-lo subir.

Antes que Christian dissesse qualquer coisa Jared seguiu rápido para as escadas que dava acesso ao apartamento de Jensen. Ele subiu os degraus de dois em dois, não se incomodando em bater na porta quando ele chegou ao topo. Fechando a porta logo em seguida que entrou, Jared encontrou o Dr. Beaver o esperando na sala com a expressão neutra.

\- Como ele está? – Jared perguntou ao mesmo tempo em que olhava em direção ao corredor onde uma porta fechada indicava que aquele era o quarto de Jensen.

\- Ele estava bastante nervoso e entrando em pânico quando cheguei aqui. Ele tinha bastante espasmos nas pernas, o que não acontecia a ele desde que deixou o centro de reabilitação, seu batimento cardíaco estava acelerado e sua pressão arterial um pouco alterada. Eu dei algo para acalmá-lo – o médico de meia idade disse passando a mão pela barba e se inclinando para pegar sua maleta – Eu posso assumir que você vai ficar por aqui até que ele acorde?

\- Pode apostar que sim – Jared disse com uma pequena bufada como que desafiando alguém a dizer que não.

\- Bom, porque tenho que ir para clínica, um parto estava acontecendo quando o xerife Kane me ligou – Dr. Beaver entregou a Jared um cartão com todos os seus dados – Todos os meus números estão aí caso Jensen acorde e precise de alguma coisa – o médico olhou fixamente em Jared e novamente passou a mão pela barba – Tive que colocar um cateter nele. Normalmente durante o dia ele se lembra de fazer suas necessidades regularmente, mas estando sedado...

\- Eu vou cuidar disso, fique tranquilo – Jared foi rápido para assegurar o médico. O doutor deu a ele um aceno concordando e foi em direção à porta de saída do apartamento.

Jared não desperdiçou tempo e foi rapidamente em direção à porta fechada que ele imaginou ser o quarto de Jensen. Quando ele entrou o quarto estava banhado pela luz da manhã com os primeiros raios de sol e Jensen estava deitado de costas, vários travesseiros que não o deixava completamente deitado e tinha um cobertor jogado em cima de seu corpo. Jared se ajoelhou na beirada da cama, olhando o homem loiro dormir, ainda com as feições graves parecendo estar concentrado em algo importante.

Sem nem pensar Jared ergueu a mão e acariciou os cabelos loiros de Jensen, deixando seus dedos deslizar entre os fios curtos e macios. Pôde perceber também rugas em volta da boca de Jensen, as olheiras e os longos cílios que convidavam ao toque. Jared deixou a ponta dos seus dedos traçar as feições de Jensen. Alguns minutos depois da pequena exploração, o moreno deixou que a palma de sua mão descansasse na mandíbula de Jensen, acariciou as bochechas do loiro com o polegar e disse baixinho, quase num sussurro:

\- Por que você não me deixa cuidar de você, seu teimoso? – e ele se inclinou e plantou um beijo na testa do homem adormecido.

E foi então que algo clicou nele. Ele precisava de Jensen tanto quanto o loiro precisava dele. Eles precisavam um do outro. Jared se afastou do esporte porque estava cansado de mentir para si mesmo e para todos em volta dele sobre o que queria da vida. Sobre o que realmente deseja fazer e ter. Jared nunca quis fama, dinheiro, poder. Ele poderia ter tido tudo isso, mas não era o seu sonho. O seu sonho sempre foi encontrar um homem que fizesse seu coração acelerar, que o fizesse ter vontade de voltar para casa após um longo dia de trabalho. Seu sonho era ter alguém para partilhar seus medos, desejos, alegrias, conquistas, vitórias, derrotas. Jared ansiava pelo dia em que ele poderia apenas ser Jay. De que adiantaria dinheiro, casa chique, festas glamourosas, se você estivesse completamente sozinho no fim do dia?

Ele tinha conseguido ter alguns discretos casos durante sua carreira no futebol americano profissional, mas eles sempre terminavam do mesmo modo. Seus parceiros sempre queriam mais do que Jared estava disposto a dar. Seus parceiros queriam usufruir de todo o aspecto exibicionista que envolvia pessoas muito endinheiradas e o moreno apenas queria ter alguém para beber uma cerveja num sofá e falar besteiras. Jared sempre usou a desculpa de que ele estava muito focado na sua carreira, mas no fundo ele sabia que essa não era a verdadeira razão porque ele não mantinha um relacionamento sério com nenhum homem. Não, a verdadeira razão era que ele nunca sentiu emoção suficiente por qualquer individuo que atravessou seu caminho ao longo dos anos, que o fizesse querer investir no relacionamento. Até agora. Até esse momento.

Com Jensen era tudo diferente. Desde o momento que o vira, Jared sentiu que Jensen valia qualquer esforço. O dono daqueles olhos verdes que mudavam de tom dependendo das emoções foi a pessoa que conseguiu fazer Jared “Jay” Padalecki  sair da concha que ele se colocou ao longo de sua vida no esporte profissional. E nesse momento, olhando Jensen dormir, Jared percebeu que ele não precisava passar por todas as etapas de um namoro para saber e ter certeza como ele já se sentia sobre Jensen.

Seus olhos ainda pairaram por alguns minutos no homem adormecido na cama, seus dedos ainda acariciavam os cabelos espetados do loiro, mas em seguida Jared olhou ao redor do quarto. O cômodo era grande e parecia que uma parede tinha sido derrubada e dois quartos se transformou num quarto mais amplo, com uma pequena sacada que dava visão ampla das colinas que cercavam Torrington. O quarto tinha poucos móveis, o que Jared adivinhou que era para facilitar a movimentação da cadeira de rodas. Era a cama, uma cômoda, e a maior parede do outro lado da cama, tinha um amplo armário em toda sua extensão.

Jared avistou um espaço, num outro canto do quarto que tinha alguns equipamentos. Ele inclinou a cabeça para ver melhor e observou que eram equipamentos que ele não conhecia. Ele se levantou e se aproximou de um dos aparelhos que parecia uma pequena máquina de levantar pesos, mas que tinha pedais e alavancas.

\- Isso é um ‘ _Flexiciser_ ’ – Jensen disse numa voz suave, rouca e sonolenta – Isso me ajuda a manter a forma, bem como manter minhas pernas longe de problemas circulatórios.

\- Legal... – Jared disse antes de voltar para o lado de Jensen. Ele se sentou cautelosamente, na beirada, quase tocando o quadril de Jensen – Como você está se sentindo?

\- Bem. E também estúpido. – Jensen fechou os olhos e mexeu a cabeça para se posicionar melhor nos travesseiros – Não posso acreditar que agi feito um insano cheio de espasmos, a ponto de Chris ter que chamar o Dr. Beaver!

Jared esticou o braço e acariciou o lado do rosto de Jensen com as costas da mão.

\- Não é estúpido. Alguém tentou invadir sua padaria. Qualquer um teria ficado um pouco assustado, especialmente alguém com problemas de mobilidade.

Jensen deu uma leve risada.

\- É o que tenho? Problemas de mobilidade?

\- Que tal a gente fazer um acordo? Você para de ser um engraçadinho que fica zoando de tudo que eu falo e eu não te pego e te coloco no meu colo e te dou uns tapas na bunda -  voz de Jared era firme mas ele arruinou o efeito de tudo quando ele deu uma piscadela no final.

Com um olhar que se tornou repentinamente mais sombrio, Jensen ergueu uma de suas mãos e a colocou por cima da de Jared que ainda estava tocando o rosto do loiro.

\- Por que você age como você se importa tanto?

\- Porque eu me importo Jen...– Jared disse honestamente – Eu sei que te deixei com raiva por causa das pesquisas que fiz sobre sua deficiência, mas eu queria, eu quero entrar num relacionamento com você tendo meus olhos abertos e meio que sabendo o que posso encontrar. Quero poder te ajudar quando for preciso e quero saber também quando não interferir. Não quero te fazer desconfortável comigo Jen. De  jeito nenhum!

E com isso Jensen ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- Um relacionamento? Nós pulamos a parte de termos encontros tentando nos conhecer melhor e fomos direto para a coisa de relacionamento já?

Jared fez um muxoxo se sentindo um pouco embaraçado.

\- Eu já me importo muito com você. Eu já meio que conheço você, afinal venho aqui ao menos duas vezes ao dia, temos nos encontrado em vários eventos na cidade, agradeça a Nate por isso. Já sei que você não assistia muito futebol e que sua paixão é surfe e canoagem, sei também que você tem as mãos mágicas quando o assunto é quitandas, bolos e doces, então o que? – Jared continuou mais seguro – Apenas faz todo sentido que se eu começar a levar você para sair, para ficarmos mais tempo ‘nos conhecendo’, meus sentimentos por você apenas se aprofundaria e se tornariam mais intensos.

\- Não tenho controle algum sobre meu pênis e dificilmente consigo ejacular.

_“Uau! Isso que é ser direto ao ponto”_ , Jared pensou. Jensen realmente era um cara que não desperdiçava tempo com palavras. Mas mesmo assim Jared nem pestanejou.

\- Isso é perfeitamente normal para quem tem paraplegia. Mas sei que cada caso é um caso. Sei também que existem coisas que podemos tentar juntos e que será tão prazerosa quanto uma ejaculação potente. E ainda existe medicamento Jensen. Há inúmeras possibilidades que podemos descobrir e experimentar juntos.

\- Melhor do que uma boa foda? Com tudo envolvido? Penetração, movimentos, contrações musculares e esperma vazando do pinto e pela bunda? – Jensen sacudiu a cabeça em descrença – Nada é melhor do que uma boa gozada, Jay.. Bem, talvez, exceto uma boa onda.

Jared sorriu. Com todas as covinhas à mostra.

\- Um surfista mesmo, de corpo e alma? – o moreno ficou sério novamente e se inclinou por cima da cama, se aproximando e dando um beijo suave em Jensen – Me dê a chance de mostrar a você quantas sensações que seu corpo ainda tem. Diga que vai sair comigo na sexta-feira à noite.

Jensen olhou dentro daqueles olhos esverdeados e não resistiu ao brilho de esperança lá. Ele piscou demoradamente, em seguida abriu novamente os olhos. E foi quando um bocejo o pegou antes dele responder. Mas então com um aceno de cabeça e um sorriso tímido Jensen finalmente disse:

\- Tudo bem, vamos sair na sexta-feira – Outro bocejo e um quase adormecido Jensen perguntou a Jared – Você se importa de ficar aqui até eu pegar completamente no sono?

Jared acariciou os cabelos curtos do homem deitado na cama e disse suavemente:

\- Fico o dia inteiro se você precisar que eu fique.

\- Posso pedir apenas mais um favor? – Jensen pediu envergonhado.

\- Qualquer coisa – Jared continuava acariciando os cabelos de Jensen.

\- Deite do meu lado e me abrace até eu dormir. Faz tanto tempo Jay – o loiro disse num sussurro.

Sem uma palavra Jared tirou suas botas de trabalho e se deitou ao lado de Jensen na cama. Ao invés de movê-lo, o moreno se acomodou ao redor do loiro, ajustando seu tamanho, que era maior, ao formato do corpo de Jensen, não querendo perturbá-lo de sua posição onde finalmente os espasmos tinham cedido. Jared o abraçou, beijou sua bochecha, e posicionou sua cabeça no travesseiro de modo que seu nariz estivesse bem perto da nuca de Jensen e ele pudesse sentir o cheiro cítrico do loiro.

\- Descanse Jen, você realmente precisa disso. – outro beijo foi plantado na nuca de Jensen – Eu não vou a lugar nenhum. Prometo.

 

**CONTINUA**

Vídeo do Flexiciser: [CLIQUE AQUI](https://youtu.be/KRxPkrbjCIA)


	4. Chapter 4

** CAPÍTULO 3 **

Checando a si mesmo pela centésima vez no espelho, Jensen mexeu mais uma vez no cabelo antes de soltar uma bufada e falar para sua imagem:

\- Já chega, seu palhaço! – e com isso agarrou os aros da roda de sua cadeira e se afastou do espelho.

Ele sabia que estava agindo como se nunca tivesse saído com ninguém antes, o que estava longe de ser verdade, mas sua ansiedade estava tomando conta dele desde que o dia amanheceu. Seu telefonema para Chris não ajudou em nada, uma vez que Nate e Steve pareciam um time de torcida organizada ao fundo. Jensen desligou o telefone mais nervoso do que estava, porque aqueles três estavam realmente parecendo beatas casamenteiras. Ele passou o dia num estado constante de nervosismo e ansiedade.

Conforme os minutos foram passando, e a hora de Jared o pegar se aproximava, as mãos do loiro começaram a suar. Não que Jensen não queria sair com Jared, na verdade queria muito, porque ele gostava da companhia do moreno, gostava até demais. E Jensen esperava que não estivesse se jogando muito rápido em algo e com isso viesse uma queda feia.

O toque do telefone afastou sua atenção do espelho, onde ele estava de novo ajeitando o cabelo. Sacudindo a cabeça, ele sorriu enquanto tirava o telefone do bolso dianteiro de sua calça. Ele não se deu o trabalho de olhar para saber quem era.

\- Alô? – Jensen respondeu despreocupado.

\- Jensen? É a mamãe. Como você está, meu querido? – falou uma voz estridente e afetada.

\- Oi mãe. Estou bem. Como está todo mundo por aí? – Jensen falou desanimado.

\- Sentindo muito a sua falta. Chega a doer o quanto sinto sua falta,  meu filho. – Donna falou dramaticamente e continuou mudando drasticamente o tom de voz, de melosa para exigente – Por que você não para com esse absurdo e volta para casa onde você pertence? Você sabe muito bem o que os médicos disseram. Eles já chegaram a uma definição sobre sua deficiência e dizem que com uma intensa fisioterapia e tratamento físico adequado você pode ter uma chance de andar ou ao menos de ficar de pé e dar alguns passos.

Jensen respirou fundo. Era uma velha e interminável discussão entre eles, e isso estava ficando realmente cansativo.

\- Já te falei um milhão de vezes, mãe. Eu preciso de minha independência, prezo muito por ela. Lutei muito para tê-la. Quando estou aí, as pessoas ficam pairando em cima de mim, me tratando cheio de cuidados e se recusam a me olhar nos olhos. E as poucas que fazem isso têm os olhos cheios de pena, fazendo a inevitável comparação do que eu era antes e de como estou agora. Como se eu fosse uma peça frágil de cristal, que vai se quebrar a qualquer momento. Aqui, em Torrington, ninguém me conhece como eu era antes do acidente, mãe.  Exceto Chris. E Steve, claro. Mas ele é o único que não faz um acontecimento de pena e piedade toda vez que me vê. Os amigos que tenho aqui não são obcecados com minha paralisia, não focam na minha deficiência. Eu gosto das coisas assim. Aqui é minha casa agora, mamãe. Por favor, aceite isso. – Jensen implorou.

\- Você e eu sabemos que isso nunca vai acontecer – Donna disse numa voz que não aceita contestações – Nós temos recursos aqui a nossa disposição para tentar e conseguir que você caminhe de novo. Isso é uma possibilidade que os médicos te deram Jensen! Ainda que pequena, mas é uma possibilidade.  Como é que você pode virar as costas para isso? Como você não pode querer ser normal de novo? Voltar a ser meu filho perfeito? Eu sinto falta do rapaz que você costumava ser!

\- Mãe! – Jensen quase gritou com sua mãe. – Que porcaria é essa agora?

\- Ora Jensen, se acalme! – Donna retorquiu – Não estou falando apenas do filho que costumava andar e praticar todo tipo de esporte. Estou falando mais sobre o filho que não se importava em depender de sua família e se apoiar nela para qualquer coisa que seja.

\- Mãe, eu era um parasita! Um moleque inconsequente e arrogante sem pudor nenhum! – Jensen sacudiu a cabeça incrédulo – Eu era o filho do patrão que todos toleravam e que fingia que trabalhava, mas na verdade só ia à empresa telefonar para programar as noitadas e planejar estratégias de como fazer festas e farras mais escandalosas que a outra. Eu era o filho mimado que bastava apertar um botão que as pessoas vinham correndo para satisfazer os mais absurdos desmandos. – Jensen continuou sem dar chance a sua mãe de replicar – Olhando para o meu passado, eu não gosto do homem que eu era antes do acidente e eu espero do fundo do meu coração, que eu nunca mais volte ser aquele palhaço egoísta.

\- Jensen Ross Ackles! – agora foi a vez de Donna ficar chocada.

\- Desculpe, mas eu não sou mais aquele babaca. E sei que sou um bom padeiro. Você sabe que sempre gostei de fazer coisas na cozinha e servir às pessoas. Sempre tive uma paixão por isso, mas você e papai sempre diziam que isso não era digno de um Ackles. Aqui eu não tenho que viver sob o peso do nome Ackles e nem tenho que provar nada a ninguém que acha que por ser um Ackles tenho que fazer o que elas acham que devo fazer. – Jensen respirou fundo e concluiu – Aqui nessa pequena cidade fui aceito, posso ser eu mesmo e gosto de mim assim.

\- Se o problema é ter um emprego, nós compraremos uma padaria para você aqui e você pode passar a vida fazendo serviço de empregados. Mas queremos você aqui, conosco, onde você pertence. – Donna falou num falso tom animado – Você pode abrir um café bem chique e exclusivo, onde as melhores pessoas de San Diego podem ir e gastar um bom dinheiro. Essa cidade realmente carece de um lugar digno, todos os pequenos cafés são um lixo. Está vendo? Você pode assar seus cupcakes, fazer suas rosquinhas, servir para quem você quiser e ainda ter a melhor fisioterapia e o melhor tratamento que o dinheiro pode pagar e que você precisa.

A campainha tocou e Jensen suspirou aliviado. Isso o salvou de outra discussão desagradável com sua mãe que acabaria com um dizendo ofensas para o outro. Jensen se ajeitou na cadeira e disse apressado:

\- Tenho que ir mamãe. Te ligo semana que vem.

\- Onde você tem que ir que é mais importante do que conversamos sobre seu futuro? – Donna continuou como se Jensen não tivesse dito nada.

\- Num encontro com um cara lindo. E eu tenho um futuro, mãe – Jensen disse suspirando – Um futuro bem aqui, em Torrington, o qual não envolve passando horas num hospital ou de novo num centro de reabilitação todo santo dia.

\- Um encontro? Você? – Donna disse num tom de dúvida e em seguida completou – Jensen eu não acho que isso seja uma boa ideia. Você sabe muito bem o que o médico te disse sobre a possibilidade de uma vida sexual depois do acidente.

\- Ok, mãe! Pare! Pare com isso! – Jensen disse exasperado e começando a ficar com raiva – Eu não vou discutir minha vida pessoal com você, principalmente minha vida sexual. Já disse que falo com você semana que vem! – e com isso Jensen desligou seu telefone e o deixou em cima da cômoda. Se ele conhecesse bem sua mãe, ela estaria nesse momento exigindo que seu pai ligasse para ele imediatamente.

Indo em direção ao closet e pegando sua jaqueta, Jensen manobrou a cadeira e se dirigiu ao interfone cumprimentando Jared:

\- Olá Jay, eu já desço. Me dê alguns minutos, ok? – após a resposta afirmativa de Jared, Jensen se dirigiu ao elevador e apertou o botão para descer.

A padaria ficava no andar de baixo e Jensen morava no apartamento que ficava em cima. Um dos motivos pelo qual Jensen comprou o imóvel é que o prédio já tinha um elevador, daqueles próprios para quem usa cadeiras de rodas, e isso permitia que ele pudesse circular livremente entre a padaria e seu apartamento. O equipamento era antigo, funcionava lentamente, mas cumpria seu papel que era subir e descer. E ainda bem que Jared era um homem paciente porque realmente o elevador hoje parecia mais lento que de costume.

Finalmente chegando ao andar de baixo, Jensen foi direto para a porta lateral, destrancando-a. Talvez ele devesse dar a Jared uma chave, afinal isso pouparia Jensen de ter que descer nessa lata velha toda vez que Jared viesse vê-lo. Ante a esse pensamento, Jensen bufou frustrado e sacudiu a cabeça. Aqui estava ele, planejando várias visitas diárias e eles nem mesmo tinham começado o primeiro encontro.

\- Ei – Jensen disse abrindo a porta.

\- Ei – Jared respondeu se abaixando e dando a Jensen um beijo rápido – Você tá pronto?

O toque insistente do telefone no andar de cima apressou Jensen a responder:

\- Sim, vamos lá.

Jared o surpreendeu ao esperá-lo atravessar a porta, esperando do lado, enquanto Jensen manobrava sua cadeira. A maioria das pessoas tomava a inciativa de agarrar as alças do encosto e empurrá-lo, concluindo que ele teria dificuldades ou que ele fosse incapaz. Jensen ficou feliz que Jared sabia que essa atitude não seria bem vinda, exceto se pedisse.

\- Você prefere ir com seu carro? – Jared perguntou olhando Jensen parar a cadeira e olhar atentamente para o seu Explorer – Seria desconfortável pra você andar no meu carro?

\- Não, não – Jensen apressou em responder – Embora seja um pouco alto em relação ao solo e a posição onde estou, então, pode ser que você precise me dar uma mão quando eu tentar me levantar até o assento.

Sorrindo com todas as suas covinhas a mostra, Jared ergueu a mão e acariciou o rosto de Jensen dizendo:

\- Você está me dizendo que eu terei de colocar minhas mãos sobre você? Porra, que vergonha Sr. Ackles – ele deu uma piscadinha e foi em direção à seu  SUV branco destrancando e abrindo a porta e esperando Jensen com o maior sorriso do mundo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jared ficou um tanto incomodado pelo comportamento de Erico Franco, dono e chef do Canoe’s, quando eles chegaram ao restaurante. Ele pessoalmente os levou até a mesa, num canto reservado e privado e com apenas uma cadeira à postos.  

O engraçado é que Jared não se lembra de dizer a eles quando fez a reserva quem o acompanharia no jantar, mas eles devem ter descoberto.  Cidades pequenas têm essas coisas. Todo mundo sabe de tudo. Entretanto foi muito bom esse pequeno detalhe atencioso, afinal Jensen não teve que ficar de lado esperando a outra cadeira ser retirada.

O rosto de Jared deve ter mostrado sua leve surpresa porque Erico sorriu naquele jeito sedutor que ele sempre fazia quando algum homem, especialmente Jensen estava por perto.

\- Sabe Jared, eu vou até a Ackles’s todas as manhãs para saborear alguma sobremesa que Jensen faz para o dia. Eu tenho tentado seduzi-lo de todas as formas para convencê-lo a juntar forças comigo aqui no restaurante. Nós poderíamos sempre ter um mestre charmoso de sobremesas à mão.

Os olhos de Jared escureceram enquanto ele estudava atentamente o homem latino.

\- Apenas se certifique que é apenas isso que você tem em mente quando pensa em ‘sedução’.

Erico riu abertamente e deu uma piscadela para Jensen. Jared sabia que o rosnado que saiu da sua garganta foi bem audível, mas ele não se importava. Esse Erico estava começando a deixa-lo bravo e inquieto.

\- Claro que é Jared. Estou apenas interessado nos ... – e Erico olhou atentamente para Jensen – nas habilidades de Jensen. – ele sorriu novamente e depois de um aceno voltou para a cozinha.

Jared voltou a olhar para Jensen que estava tentando esconder o sorriso atrás do copo de água, ao perceber a carranca do homem sentado à sua frente.

\- Ele fala desse jeito com você muitas vezes, Jensen? – Jared falou seco.

\- Eric? – Jensen sorriu abertamente – Qual é Jared! E de Eric que estamos falando. Ele fala desse jeito com todo mundo. Isso não quer dizer nada.

Jared não sabe se sentia contente ou insultado. Apenas aprofundou a carranca e respondeu exasperado:

\- Ele nunca falou comigo desse jeito! – e cruzou os braços no peito – E desde quando você o chama de Eric? Todo mundo na cidade o chama de Erico.

\- Eu não acho que você seja o tipo dele – Jensen deu outra risada, depois de ter engasgado com um pouco de água – O chamo assim desde que me mudei pra cá. Eu nunca conseguia dizer Erico e acabei me acostumando com Eric. É uma coisa nossa.

\- Viu? – Jared disse apontando o dedo para Jensen – Ele não faz isso com todo mundo, apenas com aqueles que são o tipo dele – Jared fez de novo uma carranca – E a propósito qual é o tipo dele? E que história é essa de ‘coisa nossa’?

\- Jovem, magros, baixos.. Sei lá Jared – Jensen deu de ombros – Vamos mudar de assunto.

Decidindo que era uma boa ideia, afinal ele não queria estragar uma noite que mal começou, Jared balançou a cabeça sorrindo e esticou a mão por cima da mesa, pegando a de Jensen e acariciando os dedos do loiro.

\- Obrigado por ter aceitado sair comigo hoje – o moreno falou num tom suave.

\- Não tem de quê. O prazer é meu – Jensen respondeu sorrindo e pegando de volta a mão de Jared.

A garçonete se aproximou da mesa com os cardápios na mão e um bloco para anotar o pedido deles e Jared relutantemente soltou a mão de Jensen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

 Quando eles saíram do Canoe’s e Jensen parou ao lado do carro de Jared, o moreno não desperdiçou tempo e ergueu Jensen nos braços para colocá-lo dentro do carro. E Jared tinha que admitir que segurou Jensen nos braços muito mais que o necessário, gostando da sensação do corpo do loiro de encontro ao seu. Junte-se a isso o fato que Jensen o enlaçou pelo pescoço sorrindo e ficou completamente relaxado enquanto Jared o carregava.

Quando Jared abaixou-se para colocar Jensen no assento do passageiro, ele se inclinou e beijou o loiro. Os lábios de Jensen se abriram e antes que Jared pudesse pensar, o loiro passou sua língua pelos lábios de Jared, numa carícia suave. Deliciado Jared abriu mais a boca dando boas vindas àquela língua quente e envolvente.

Agarrando Jared pela parte de trás da cabeça, Jensen gemeu enquanto aprofundava o beijo ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu a língua de Jared explorar sua boca. Jared sentiu a pressão de seu pênis, que estava ficando duro bem rápido, contra o zíper de sua calça jeans e relutantemente se afastou um pouco.

\- Que tal irmos para minha casa e assistirmos um filme? – assim que Jared terminou de falar ele viu certo receio nos olhos verdes de Jensen e mudou de tática – Ou poderíamos ir para o seu apartamento? Você decide. – Jared não tinha pensado sobre os suprimentos que Jensen poderia precisar para ficar até mais tarde em algum lugar ou quem sabe com bastante esperança, passar a noite.

\- Acho que meu apartamento seria melhor, se você não se importa? – Jensen disse repentinamente meio tímido – Eu sei que não é tão grande quanto sua casa, mas...

Jared silenciou o loiro com outro beijo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Assim que eles chegaram ao apartamento de Jensen, o loiro pediu desculpas e foi direto para o banheiro. Jared aproveitou a oportunidade para olhar mais atentamente o apartamento aconchegante.

Era um apartamento com uma sala ampla, cozinha integrada e com corredor que levava a outras três portas, uma era o banheiro onde Jensen estava, a outra o quarto dele, e a terceira porta Jared descobriria mais tarde.

Na ampla sala havia um sofá que convidava ao sono, de cor cinza com almofadas coloridas. Não se via tapetes pela casa.  Ao lado do sofá uma poltrona reclinável, com uma mesa ao lado onde havia livros e óculos de leitura. “ _Hum , meu homem usa óculos. Uma hora preciso vê-lo assim. Jensen deve ficar sexy como o inferno_ ”. Jared pensou sorrindo. A televisão em frente à TV era dessas modernas, enormes e Jared viu que apenas um aparelho de DVD e console de X-Box estavam ligados nela. “ _Preciso desafiar Jensen para uma partida de vídeo game_ ”. A mesa de jantar era de madeira, com seis lugares e tinha uma bonita escultura em formato de cesta nela. A cozinha ficava do outro lado do balcão, o qual era disposto em alturas alternadas que Jared pensou que era para melhor acomodar as necessidades de Jensen. Na outra parede havia um ambiente criado com uma bancada onde tinha um laptop, alguns cadernos, canetas e porta- retratos, e com prateleiras acima dessa bancada, e isso chamou a atenção de Jared. Eram prateleiras dispostas nas paredes, e entre uma e outra estava escrito a palavra “ _Surf_ ”. Naquelas prateleiras havia várias miniaturas de pranchas, várias esculturas de surfistas. Em menos quantidade havia miniatura de motos, esquis e alguns troféus. De um lado pairava um skate velho e gasto e do outro um violão. Era um ambiente que mostrava um pouco de Jensen e sua paixão pelo surfe e surpreendentemente pela música e skate. Jared amou aquilo.  Numa das prateleiras da estante ele notou alguns álbuns de fotografias.

 - Ei Jensen, você se importa se eu olhar algumas de suas fotos? – Jared falou um tanto mais alto para que Jensen ouvisse.

\- Hã, não. Fique a vontade – Jensen respondeu de dentro do banheiro fechado.

Escolhendo vários álbuns da pilha, Jared tirou os sapatos e se acomodou no confortável sofá. O primeiro álbum era de fotos de Jensen crescendo.

\- Que coisinha lindinha – Jared murmurou para si mesmo à medida que via as fotos. Dentro de alguns minutos Jared sentiu como se tivesse testemunhado os primeiros dezoito anos de Jensen, incluindo a graduação no ensino médio.

Ele colocou o álbum de lado e pegou outro. Jared se deparou com um Jensen loiríssimo, de cabelos maiores, sorrindo ao lado de uma prancha de surfe, sol brilhando na pele, numa praia lindíssima. Jared instintivamente correu o dedo pela imagem e prometeu a si mesmo que ele e Jensen iriam todos os anos para uma praia ensolarada.

Foto após foto, o moreno viu Jensen se divertindo, cercado por um bando de rapazes e moças, todos eles cercados por pranchas, sol, mar e diversão. Havia também muitas fotos de Jensen em uma pista de skate com várias outras pessoas. Jared se perguntou se essas fotos eram a razão pela qual o álbum parecia intocado por muito tempo e estava numa prateleira mais alta da estante.

Enquanto ele foi passando as fotos e trocando de álbum, ele se deparou com um álbum cheio de recortes de artigo de jornal detalhando o acidente que tinha deixado Jensen com uma lesão na medula espinhal. Depois de ler alguns artigos, Jared ficou com a sensação que a mídia classificou o acidente como outro rapaz rico e mimado fora de controle, que dirigia embriagado e teve sorte por apenas machucar a si mesmo e ninguém mais. Do que Jared viu das fotos do Jeep de Jensen, o loiro tinha tido sorte que ele tinha perdido apenas o uso de suas pernas. As coisas poderiam ter sido muito piores. O carro parecia que quase se partiu em dois pelo poste de eletricidade com qual se chocou. Jared estremeceu.

Ele continuou passando as fotos que mostrava Jensen num quarto de hospital que mais parecia uma UTI, cheio de aparelhos e muito machucado. Logo depois ele já estava meio que sentado numa cama de hospital, com uma mulher loira muito parecida com ele, a qual Jared pensou ser a mãe de Jensen, sorrindo ao lado de outro jovem. Jensen estava usando um colete, tinha o braço esquerdo engessado e estava sorrindo olhando para o jovem. Jared se perguntou quem seria o rapaz. Algum ex-namorado? Foi então que ele ouviu a porta do banheiro abrir e ele olhou em direção à Jensen.

\- Uau! Aquilo foi uma batida e tanto! – Jared disse fechando o álbum e vendo Jensen se aproximar do sofá. O loiro tinha trocado de roupa. Ele estava vestindo calças de moletom, um suéter também de moletom e sem sapatos, apenas meias grossas.

\- Pois é, foi o que me disseram quando acordei no hospital – Jensen disse manobrando sua cadeira para ficar próximo ao sofá.

\- Você não se lembra? – Jared perguntou enquanto ele esperava por Jensen se transferir da cadeira para o sofá.

\- Não me lembro de nada. Nada. – Jensen disse olhando o álbum que ainda estava no colo de Jared – Não me lembro de onde eu estava naquela noite, ou porque eu estava dirigindo naquele estado de completa embriaguez. Tudo que me lembro é de quando acordei no hospital, doze dias depois do acidente.

Jared pegou os álbuns, e os colocou na mesinha de canto. Ele olhou para Jensen e perguntou com um sorriso:

\- E então? Que filmes você tem para gente ver? Ou nós vamos ficar zapeando pelos canais de surfe a noite toda?

\- Pra mim tanto faz – Jensen sorriu inclinando em direção à mesinha de canto e soltou um suspiro frustrado. – Oh droga! – e em seguida ele apontou para o controle remoto que estava no rack, logo abaixo da TV e disse a Jared – Você pegaria aquilo para mim? Esqueci-me de trazer a maldita coisa antes de sair da minha cadeira.

Jared se inclinou e beijou de leve os lábios do loiro antes de levantar e pegar o controle remoto.

\- Você escolhe o que ver. Eu prefiro muito mais me concentrar em você pelo resto do tempo – Jared viu as bochechas de Jensen corar seguido de um sorriso tímido e ele não resistiu e plantou outro beijo naquela boca sexy.

Quando eles se afastaram Jensen ligou a TV e ficou zapeando até parar num canal de filmes antigos, em preto e branco que estava começando e tinha Humphrey Bogart como protagonista.

\- Pode ser isso? Tudo bem para você? – Jensen perguntou.

\- Beleza – Jared disse puxando a manga da camisa de Jensen – Você se importa de vir mais perto de mim? Assim eu posso abraçar você e a gente pode ficar mais confortável nos braços um do outro.

Jensen mordeu seus lábios e parecia estudar o sofá por alguns minutos.

\- Como? O sofá não é grande o suficiente para nós dois Jay.

A resposta de Jared foi se levantar, arrumar algumas almofadas no braço do sofá, levantar as pernas de Jensen e ajeitá-las em cima do assento do amplo sofá, com mais almofadas as apoiando e então ele se posicionou atrás de Jensen, colocou uma perna de cada lado de Jensen, pediu o loiro para se recostar nele, deixando as costas de Jensen apoiar no seu peito. Jared se ajeitou e prendeu as pernas de Jensen com as suas e o abraçou, deixando sua mão descansar no abdômen do loiro.

\- Que tal assim? – Jared perguntou dando um leve beijo nos cabelos curtos do homem mais novo.

Jensen virou a cabeça e olhou para cima sorrindo e acenou antes de se aconchegar mais contra o peito de Jared.

\- Eu deveria perguntar se você preferiria o quarto, mas não tenho certeza se estou pronto para esse passo Jay – Jensen disse baixinho, pressionando a mão por cima da de Jared.

Jared apertou um pouco mais Jensen contra si ao mesmo tempo em que acariciava a barriga e o peito do loiro,

\- Está tudo bem, Jen. Nós temos bastante tempo para chegarmos lá. Vamos apenas aproveitar o momento _okay?_ – nesse meio tempo uma das mãos de Jared alcançou a bunda de Jensen e ele não pode evitar, mas deu aperto forte. – Você pode sentir minhas mãos sobre você?

\- Si... – Jensen clareou a garganta – Sim, de forma bem suave, mas sim – o loiro completou sussurrando e se esticando para beijar Jared.

Jared não se fez de tímido e enfiou a língua bem profundo na boca de Jensen ao mesmo tempo em que acariciava os mamilos do loiro. Eles duelaram com suas línguas mornas e sedentas.  Um gemido profundo de Jensen fez Jared parar o beijo, o loiro descansou a cabeça no peito de Jared e respirou fundo.

\- Vamos ver o que Humphrey Bogart tem pra nós? – Jared perguntou suavemente.

\- Sim vamos – e com isso Jensen se virou para a televisão.

Eles passaram o resto do tempo entre beijos roubados e comentários sobre os filmes antigos. Jared estaria mentindo se ele não admitisse que o que ele queria mesmo, era pegar Jensen no colo e levá-lo para a cama, mas eles tinham tempo. A coisa mais importante agora era fazer com que o loiro se sentisse confortável com ele, sem receio ou vergonha do que quer que fosse. Apenas depois disso, Jared tentaria explorar mais a fundo o aspecto físico do novo relacionamento deles.

**CONTINUA**

 


End file.
